


One More Week

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: After escaping together from Exegol, Ben and Rey have a difference of opinions on what they should do next.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	One More Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/gifts).



> This is a continuation of Ben and Rey's story, as I wish it had happened.

“No,” Rey said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Absolutely not.”

Ben sighed. He shifted himself to sit up straighter and winced as his right leg blossomed with pain. He placed his hand on her forearm, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

“Rey, please. For one thing, if I let my injuries go for much longer, some things won’t heal correctly. This smuggler’s port had great emergency tech, and the bacta tank saved my life, but I have to get better care.”

“And you think a prison cell will offer you this better care, Supreme Leader of the First Order?” She shrugged away from him, giving him her back so he wouldn’t see the tears in her eyes. She knew it was no good, that he could feel the tears through their bond, but she would keep this scrap of dignity.

“We can’t run forever.”

“Why the hell can’t we?” She turned back towards him. It seemed so simple to her when she looked at him – at Ben Solo – the man who could have been if not for Palpatine. The man who could be still. She sat down beside him on the bed. “We’re a- a dyad in the Force. The first in generations. We defeated the Emperor and crushed the Sith.” The inn she'd stowed him in was theirs for another week, and she'd find the credits to keep him here longer, if she had to scavenge parts again and sell them. 

“I did… I did things that I’m not sure I can even begin to atone for.” His hand reached for hers. “To you, to my family, to entire systems. I’m still the monster in a mask to everyone in the Galaxy except maybe you.

She laced her fingers through his. “They don’t know you like I do,” she said as the tears ran down her cheeks.

“They can’t. Please don’t cry.”

“There have been executions scheduled already, Ben.”

“And there may be more. One may be mine. Or it may be that I can provide the information needed for the Galactic Alliance to mop up the remnants of the First Order for once and for all.”

“I- I can’t lose you. I can still feel how much it hurt you when you- when I died. It was as if a part of you had died, too, and you were more alone than you’d ever been before, and you were even lonelier than I was. I’m tired of being left alone. I won't be. Not any more. Not if I can help it.”

“You have your friends,” he said, his brow furrowing. He squeezed her hand.

She wiped her face with a ferocious swipe of her free hand. “Yes. I do. But as you told me once, they don’t know me like you do. When I- I woke up in your arms on Exogol, I knew I’d come home. You, Ben. You’re home. And yes, I have friends, good ones, and I can carve out a life within the Alliance, and I can make things right. But if I lose a whole half of myself, what kind of life will it be?”

The tears flowed in earnest now. Ben watched her cry, and he sat up all the way, pulling her into an embrace.

”Please,” she whispered as she sobbed, her face pressed to his shoulder.

He remembered the moment in Snoke's throne room, how she’d once refused his own heartfelt plea of that same word. How easy it had been for her, because she knew what was right. Now he was the one who knew what was right, what had to be done. He hadn't realized how hard it had been for her then, but he knew how painful it was now.

But there was no way he could say no to her right now as she cried in his arms. He was tired, bone tired, and all he wanted to do was hold her and bask in the joy of being with her, of being someone who didn't think he was a monster, despite the monstrous things he’d done.

“One more week,” he said, stroking her hair, trying to provide comfort. “One more week, and then I’ll be well enough to surrender on my own. It has to happen, Rey. I can’t- there is no way I can move on with my life without addressing my past.”

Her arms tightened around him, and she sniffled. “All right,” she murmured into his wet sleep shirt. “One more week.”

She pulled back to look into his eyes, his dark soulful eyes. “I’m staying here with you. And we’re figuring out a plan, how I can bring you back and keep you safe. We’ll figure out several of them. I’m determined, Ben Solo.”

He grinned then, that rare smile that lit up his face and made Rey feel like nothing would ever be wrong again. 

“I know you are, Rey of Jakku.” He was so glad of it.


End file.
